


You're only mine

by SoJu_Lee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drama, GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Original Character(s), Romance, Violence, markson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJu_Lee/pseuds/SoJu_Lee
Summary: Джексон готов уже врезать Туану, потому что эти неловкие отмазки начали его порядком раздражать. Но Ван этого так просто не оставит и докопается до причины, по которой Марк избегает его.





	You're only mine

Туан никогда не был особо разговорчивым, но сейчас он вел себя действительно странно. Парень стал пропускать репетиции или приходить совсем под конец, теперь он меньше времени уделял мемберам, которые совсем недавно были самыми важными людьми для него. Конечно, каждый человек имеет право на личную жизнь, и все парни приняли это совершенно спокойно. Но не Джексон. Для него это было подобно катастрофе, потому что Марк, будучи его лучшим другом, всегда был рядом, а теперь его не было.

На протяжении всей недели Туан мелькал на репетициях и снова исчезал, отрепетировав общую часть. Все сделанные Джексоном предложения пойти куда-нибудь парень отклонял, оправдываясь тем, что безумно устал сегодня. А вчера он вообще пропустил вечернюю прогулку, на которую они выбирались ежедневно. Ван прождал его около часа, пока сам не позвонил Марку. Тот сонным голосом ответил, что совсем забыл об этом и, сказав, что они обязательно сходят в следующий раз, отключился. Когда они были вместе, что в последнее время происходило довольно редко, Иен стал держаться на расстоянии, не позволяя нарушать свое личное пространство Вану, который так любил это дело.

И вот сегодня он снова ушел. Опять сбежал, как только отрепетировал свою партию. Джексон потянулся, разминая ноющие от нагрузки мышцы, и тяжело вздохнул. Мысли о том, что с Туаном происходит что-то неладное, не давали ему покоя: он был рассредоточен, неуклюж и, кажется, уже вторые сутки он спал не больше часа. У Марка явно была проблема, но он не спешил поделиться ею, что мучило и задевало Вана за живое. 

Все мемберы чувствовали эту атмосферу между парнями, которая была настолько напряженной, что казалась осязаемой.

— Может, он просто устал от тебя? — предположил Джебом первым, не выдержав вида притихшего Кайе, слишком уж непривычно это было. 

— Думаю, это вполне возможно, потому что ты такой активный, что, кажется, Марк-хёну приходится тратить огромное количество энергии, чтобы успевать за тобой. Он ведь всегда такой тихий, — согласился с лидером Ёнджэ. 

— Именно так, ты надоел ему, Джексон. Ты даже не представляешь каким порой бываешь навязчивым и прилипчивым, — не церемонясь, в своей манере, подвел итог Джинён.

Вана, словно ударили по голове, мысль о том, что он мог надоесть Марку пугала и казалась какой-то нереальной. Этого определенно не могло быть!

***

Уже два дня прошло после того, как Джинён сказал, что Джексон слишком навязчив, эта мысль застряла где-то глубоко под коркой мозга Вана, и давала о себе знать каждый раз, когда парень вспоминал о друге. Сам же Марк не появлялся все эти два дня, хоть официально собраний не было, остальные все равно встречались и репетировали, чтобы отработать свою часть идеально. Кайе в сотый раз проверил телефон, убеждаясь, что Иен прочитал сообщение о сегодняшнем неофициальном собрании. Остальные мемберы были приятно удивлены появлением старшего.

— Марк-хён, ты пришел? — удивленно спросил Югём, смотря, как старший скидывает спортивную сумку с плеча.

— Да, Гага написал мне, — сказав это, парень поймал взгляд Джексона и улыбнулся. От этой теплой и такой родной улыбки, которую Ван не видел уже несколько недель, на душе стало немного легче. Но лидер не дал насладиться этим чувством, напоминая, что партии сами себя не отрепетируют.

Во время очередного прогона танца Ван, стоящий прямо за спиной Туана, заметил приличных размеров засос на шее, чуть ниже линии роста волос. Красный след сильно выделялся на бледной коже и безуспешно был скрыт воротом свободного свитера, который после активной тренировки совсем сбился и перестал выполнять свою функцию. Засос явно намеренно был оставлен в таком месте, чтобы его заметили, чтобы дать понять, что Марк полностью принадлежит человеку, оставившему метку.

Тогда Джексон впервые задумался о том, что у Иена могла появиться девушка. Его друг вполне мог устраивать свою личную жизнь, встречаясь с девушками, и логично, что в этом случае он станет уделять больше времени ей, чем друзьям.

Конечно, от внимательных мемберов засос тоже не укрылся, поэтому сейчас Ван наблюдал, как парни хлопали Туана по плечу, расспрашивая кто же та счастливица, и просто, шумно шутя по этому поводу, смущали и без того застенчивого Марка, который только тихо повторял, что «все совсем по-другому», и что «они все не так поняли».

Джексон поймал себя на том, что эта новость его совсем не радует, а напротив вызывает какое-то незнакомое до этого времени чувство собственнической ревности, от которого неприятно саднило в груди.

***

Сегодня Туан пришел почти под конец репетиции, одетый в черное бесформенное худи. При взаимодействии с мемберами и резких движениях парень морщился и вообще чуть ли не выл от боли, стараясь делать вид, что все в порядке. Терпение Джексона лопнуло после пятого прогона танца, когда на Марка уже смотреть было больно. Он схватил старшего за запястье, и, не обращая внимания, что при этом его лицо исказилось от боли, увел в раздевалку под удивленные взгляды одногруппников со словами, что им нужно поговорить. Там, в небольшом помещении он затолкал его в узкий проход между рядами шкафчиков, больно прижав к одному из них. От неожиданного контакта с холодной твердой поверхностью Марк сдавлено охнул, хватаясь за ребра.

Джексон придвинулся максимально близко и, сжав зубы, прошипел другу в лицо: — Ты до сих пор уверен, что не хочешь мне ничего рассказать, Марки?

— Абсолютно уверен, Джексон, все в полном порядке, — начал Туан, отводя взгляд и упирая в грудь Вана ладони в попытке отодвинуть от себя эту тушу, но руки резким движением были перехвачены в районе запястья, от чего рукава мешковатого худи задрались, оголяя бледную кожу, усыпанную сине-зелеными синяками.

Джексон замер, смотря на руки Марка, который безуспешно пытался вывернуться из крепкой хватки и натянуть рукава обратно.

— Какого черта, Марк? Что это за дерьмо? Это по-твоему означает «все в порядке»?! — Джексон взорвался. Он резко приблизился к Марку, схватив худи за края, заодно подцепляя футболку под ним, и потянул вверх. Пока ошарашенный Туан, на лице которого смешался добрый десяток эмоций, не дернул кофту вниз, Кайе успел разглядеть, что не только руки, но и вся грудная клетка, бока и живот были усеяны гематомами цвета ночного неба.

Ван наконец отступил назад, шумно впечатавшись в дверцу шкафчика. Какое-то время он молчал, уставившись пустым взглядом на невидимую точку чуть выше плеча Марка.

— Что… что случилось, Марк? — еще не вернувшись в реальность, хриплым от долгого молчания голосом произнес Джексон.

Марк запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, пытаясь сдержать подступившие слезы. Всё так навалилось, что хотелось просто разрыдаться, уткнувшись Джексону в плечо, и вывалить все свои проблемы, чтобы тот как обычно, улыбаясь, решил их все, словно они были совершенно глупыми и не такими уж важными. Туан уткнулся лицом в ладони, спрятанные в рукавах худи, скрывая слезы, и сполз на пол по холодной стенке шкафчика.

— Я хотел рассказать тебе, но… Я не мог, не знал… Боже, Джексон, пожалуйста, пообещай, что не оставишь меня одного… Что бы я сейчас тебе не сказал… Прошу, просто скажи это, — Иен поднял голову и встретился с обеспокоенным взглядом друга.

— О чем ты, Марки? Я и не собирался оставлять тебя, — Ван опустился рядом и приобнял за плечи старшего, успокаивающе поглаживая, — Ты можешь рассказывать мне все, что угодно, как и раньше. Совершенно ничего не изменилось.

— Ах, не так я представлял себе эту ситуацию, не думал, что это будет настолько неловко, — Туан издал нервный смешок, зажмурился и помотал головой, затем снова спрятал лицо в рукавах кофты, — Уф… Окей, окей… Джексон, эм, мне... нравятся парни. Э, я — гей... Понимаешь?

Марк замер, ожидая реакции друга на признание, тишина давила и мешала свободно дышать.

— Оу, и в этом все дело? Боже мой, ты что, действительно думал, что я брошу тебя из-за этого? — кажется парень был больше удивлен тем, какой реакции от него ждали, чем самой новостью, — Марки, ты такой глупый, Господи. Ох, а любимый человек? Любимый человек, он у тебя есть? — Ван погладил друга по голове, тепло улыбнувшись.

— Полагаю, что ты мог видеть его несколько раз. Тот Профессор из университета, где я беру уроки корейского.

— Что, серьезно? Он же лет на десять тебя старше. И… Это, — Джексон перестал улыбаться и взглядом, ставшим холодным и строгим, указал на синяки, скрытые черной тканью худи, — это он сделал?

Марк неуверенно, но согласно кивнул, затем начиная рассказ о том, что так было не всегда. Это началось совсем недавно, примерно месяц назад, когда Профессор начал ревновать к Джексону, который, как ему казалось, был Марку гораздо ближе, чем просто друг.

— Ээээ, это получается, что я во всем виноват? — потянул Ван, пытаясь понять при чем тут вообще он, — Ревность ревностью, но как это дошло до избиения?

— Ну, просто я сказал, что мне все надоело, и что он явно перегибает. Реакция была взрывной, просто БУМ! Он совсем с катушек слетел, орал на меня и… и вот.

— Почему ты сказал ему это?

— Он пытался контролировать все, что я делаю. Думаю, кому-угодно такое не понравится. Он ревновал меня ко всему, что двигалось, а это сильно изматывало, поэтому начались частые ссоры. К тому же из-за этого я стал отдалятся от тебя, хотя совсем не собирался. Просто я погряз в личных проблемах, и, кажется, я неосознанно держался от тебя подальше, чтобы не втягивать во все это, — Туан посмотрел другу прямо в глаза и, улыбнувшись, сказал, — А еще я соскучился по тебе, Гага.

Джексон взъерошил волосы старшего, бормоча что-то о том, что нельзя быть таким очаровательным.

***

Марк, побрякивая ключами, в который раз задумался о том, почему они ушли посреди репетиции, и почему они вообще оказались именно у него дома. Но стоило двери открыться, как Джексон по-хозяйски завалился в квартиру и, стянув обувь, сразу отправился на кухню.

— Марки, я ужасно голоден, не приготовишь что-нибудь? — младший умело активировал режим «Щеночек Ван», чему Иен просто не мог противостоять, поэтому, согласно кивнув, проводил взглядом довольного друга, скрывающегося за дверью ванной комнаты.

Все, как и сказал Джексон, действительно было по-прежнему, даже чуточку лучше, потому что исчезла необходимость скрывать что-либо. Теперь никаких секретов, недоразумений и недосказанности.

— Марки? — Кайе стоял в дверном проёме ванной, морща нос, — Ты сменил шампунь или гель для душа? Здесь отвратительно несет мятой. И зачем вообще тебе вторая щетка?

— Знаешь ли, Джексон, иногда Профессор задерживался тут на ночь, — хитро ухмыльнувшись, потянул Туан, не отрываясь от готовки. Хоть он и не видел лица Вана, но был готов спорить, что сначала там сменилась не одна гамма эмоций, а затем парень залился краской до самых кончиков ушей.

Чужая щетка, гель для душа с ~~отвратительным~~ свежим запахом мяты и забытая футболка, в которой Иен уже привык спать и считал своей, безжалостно были отправлены в мусорное ведро, как раздражающие факторы.

Когда с едой было покончено, парни перебрались в спальню, развалившись там на кровати. Младший, устав смотреть, как его хён морщится каждый раз, когда меняет положение, пытаясь занять удобную позицию, поднялся с кровати и твердо произнес: — Раздевайся, Марки, —видимо осознав, что это прозвучало весьма двусмысленно, парень попытался исправиться, — Ну, эм, точнее… Нужно обработать твои синяки. Господи, ты же понял меня, перестань улыбаться и играть бровями.

— Конечно, Гага, — попытка сдержать смех провалилась, и Туан звонко засмеялся, заражая весельем Джексона, и стирая остатки неловкости между старыми друзьями.

***

Вымотанный этим насыщенным днем физически и морально Марк уснул, лежа на животе, пока Ван старательно втирал в кожу спины какую-то мазь от синяков и ушибов, завалявшуюся на дне его спортивной сумки.

Джексон не мог поверить, что Туан избегал его по такой глупой причине. Неужели он действительно настолько не уверен в нём, что не может довериться? Поток невеселых размышлений был прерван вибрацией, из-за которой Кайе подскочил от неожиданности. 

Телефон от контакта с твердой поверхностью издавал громкий жужжащий звук, поэтому младший схватил его как можно быстрее, надеясь, что шум не успел разбудить хёна. На дисплее высветилось «Профессор Чхве», Джексон нахмурился и отклонил вызов, но этот мужчина был весьма настойчив и позвонил еще трижды, после чего парень не выдержал и ответил на звонок, попутно подумав, что брать чужой телефон как-то неправильно, и что Марку это вряд ли понравится, узнай он об этом.

— Марки? Почему ты не отвечал так долго? — прозвучал низкий мужской голос, стоило Вану поднести телефон к уху.

— Это не Марк, профессор, — стараясь игнорировать резанувшее по ушам «Марки», Кайе ухмыльнулся, когда на том конце провода шумно сглотнули, он готов был спорить, что сейчас профессор нервно перебирает студентов, кому мог бы принадлежать незнакомый голос, и уже придумал сто и одно оправдание почему он звонит студенту в такое время, — Все в порядке, он спит.

— А вы…кто?

— Мое имя Джексон, Ван Джексон.

— Ааа, тот самый Джексон. Полагаю, что мое имя ты уже знаешь, поэтому нужды мне представляться нет, — тон профессора изменился с нервозного на спокойный и до дрожи мерзкий, словно показывая его стоящую натуру.

— Не скажу, что рад знакомству с таким человеком, как вы, профессор. Но что меня больше всего удивляет, так это то, что вам хватило наглости после того, что вы сделали, звонить ему, — этот мужчина безумно раздражал Джексона одним своим существованием в жизни Марка.

— Видимо ты настроен высказать мне все, что обо мне думаешь, но у меня совершенно нет ни времени, ни желания выслушивать это, поэтому, будь добр, просто передай Марку, чтобы он перезвонил.

— Я не стану ничего предавать, Профессор. И если вы сами осмелитесь позвонить или, хуже того, заявиться к нему лично, я действительно даже вообразить не могу, что сделаю с вами. Поэтому, пожалуйста, держитесь от Марка как можно дальше, так, словно от этого зависит ваша жизнь.

— Вау… Кажется, я был прав, и ты действительно не просто друг, — потянул мужчина.

— Конечно, я не просто друг, я гораздо большее для него, чем вы можете представить, — сказав это, Ван отключился, считая, что продолжать разговор бессмысленно.

Кайе почувствовал, как натянулась его кофта сзади и обернулся, чтобы проверить не разбудил ли он Марка, но тот, видимо, ища поддержки из-за дурного сна, просто сжал своими цепкими лапками кофту. Начав ворочаться, он потянул ткань сильнее, заставляя Вана лечь рядом, накрыв их покрывалом. Кайе впервые видел лицо Туана так близко, стоило признать, что он и правда был чертовски красив.

— Гага, не бросай меня, — беззвучно произнес парень во сне, его ресницы дрогнули, и по бледной щеке скатилась соленая капля, оставляя за собой влажную дорожку.

Джексон закусил губу и притянул Иена к себе, замечая, как его напряженное тело расслабляется, почувствовав защиту и тепло. Ван шумно выдохнул в макушку старшего, поглаживая его по голове, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и спутывая их, — Не беспокойся, Марки Пух, я никуда не денусь, — будто бы в ответ тонкая рука обвила талию младшего, сжимая кофту на спине.

— Мой глупый, глупый Марк, ты, кажется совсем не разбираешься в людях. Знаешь, теперь я лучше сам буду подбирать тебе парней, или буду одобрять их, но вряд ли кто-то пройдет мой отбор, потому что я буду очень придирчив. Хотя, признаться, мне совсем не хочется, чтобы кто-то так же обнимал тебя, звал, как зову я, целовал или заставлял тебя улыбаться. Пусть это эгоистично, но мне хочется, чтобы только я был причиной твоей такой потрясающей искренней улыбки, — Джексон стер большим пальцем мокрый след на щеке и легко, почти невесомо, поцеловал дрогнувшее веко, — _Ты только мой Марки_.


End file.
